Angel
by big-smiles-all-around
Summary: Ch.16 Will Olivia marry Jake? what happens next? Huang with a date? Oh the drama!
1. Chapter 1

Discliamer: Nope, not mine. Belongs to good old Dick Wolf.

Authors note: Song is "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan. Might turn it into a story but don't know yet. Review if you want it to become a story! Hehe well have fun reading. :)

****

**_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_**

"She didn't make it, I'm so sorry detectives," the doctor announced.

The whole room went quiet. The detectives of the special victims unit precinct were all at a loss for words. One of theirs was gone. Their family was broken and there was no way that they could fix it.

"Okay, lets get out of here" Captain Donald Cragen said while trying to hold back tears. His "daughter" was gone and he had to stay strong for the rest of them.

**_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_**

They all slowly made their ways down to the vehicles they drove. Each car ride back to the precinct was quiet. No words needed to be said. Each person knew that if they needed anything from each other they just had to ask. It was the bond they had that stopped them from falling apart.

"She's gone, I know, but lets not mourn her. Lets celebrate the time we had with her. We will miss Olivia greatly, and I mean greatly but we have to stay strong for each other. You know she wouldn't want us moping around. This is hard and I know it" Don paused to wipe the tears from his eyes "Lets just support each other, just don't give up"

"I'm gonna miss her like hell, we hung out sometimes when a game was on. She came over and we would watch it together when you guys were busy. Damn girl knew her ball" Detective Odafin "Fin" Tutuola said to the group.

_**So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**_

"Hah she knew more than that. If we both couldn't sleep at night after a hard case I'd go to her place with some takeout. I would plop my "skinny old looking butt", in her words, on the couch and we would watch old movies. We both had a thing for old movies. We would end up falling asleep on the couch. I'll miss waking up to her making coffee. We were just friends and she was a damn good one." Detective John Munch wiped a couple tears after he spoke.

"Yeah, when it was my turn to have the kids for the weekend they would ask me over and over again to ask her to join us at the park or out for supper. She was part of the family. We used to play clue and monopoly…in the end she always won. I don't know what me and the kids are going to do from now on. She was great." Detective Elliot Stabler put his head in his hands and wept.

They all nodded in agreement. They knew it would be hard to get over but they would do it together. It will always hurt in the end but it's something that the bond of family will help them with.

"She was there for us in life and now we have an angel to look over our shoulders, a very wonderful angel" Don said as he looked up. They all agreed. She is an angel.

_**In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine

Authors note: I'm better at reading than writing but I thought I'd give it a try. Please review! R&R&R&R&R&R! Thanks and enjoy!

"John!" Elliot shook his head. "I'm going to smack you if I hear one more thing about the government using agents as hot-dog vendors to spy on us!"

"Well it's true…next time you buy a hot-dog or any thing from a vendor on the corner watch what you say. Just watch" John turned his attention back to his work.

2 months had passed since Olivia was pronounced dead and buried. The squad still missed her but they were getting along. They had cleaned out her desk and a new detective had come in to replace her. He wasn't so bad. Little ruff around the edges but detective Zach Simet was slowly getting better.

Fin looked up and saw and girl standing in the entrance to the bullpen. "Hi, can I help you?"

She was dressed black cargo pants and a black tank top with an old black hat on backwards.

"Uhhh this is for you dudes." She tossed an envelope onto Zach's desk and took off to the elevator.

"Right, that made perfect sense" Zach said while tossing to envelope to Elliot.

Elliot slowly opened it and took out a small piece of paper. He read it out to his co-workers.

"Miss you guys lots" Elliot repeated.

John got up and took the paper from Elliot.

"What does that mean?" John asked.

"No friggen clue" Fin said after looking at the paper. Zach picked up the envelope and a smaller piece of paper fell out. He picked it up and gave it to Elliot.

"Wait a week, there will be more. Please destroy notes after you have read them" Elliot was confused beyond belief and didn't understand a thing that was going on.

"I guess we have to wait a week," Zach pointed out.

"Well aren't you brilliant" John retorted.

Don came out of his office and saw the bewildered looks on his detectives. "What's up?"

"Here" Elliot handed Don the notes. Don read them over and then rose on eyebrow at his detectives.

"It's likely a dumb prank or something along the lines of that, we will wait and see what it's about. Until then get back to work children" Don said with a smirk and walked back into his office.

"Hmmmm" Don wondered and then ripped the paper in shreds and tossed in the garbage can. "Maybe, just maybe" He said before picking up the file he was reading before.

* * *

"Hey Micky" Stacey smiled sweetly.

"I did it. I think they were confused though. Don't think they got it." Micky said while giggling.

"Haha give it a few weeks. Couple more notes and it'll kick in" Stacey said to the girl while ushering her into the house.

"Yeah, why are you doing this? What if you get caught? I don't want you dying...again" Mickey asked her.

"They were all I had. Are all I have. I need them to know. Other than you and them I have nobody else. I want to thank you again for doing this" She said as she dished out the food that they picked up on the way there.

"It's nothin'. Besides, you have always been there for me. One train ride to New York from Philadelphia once a week, trust me, it's nothing. God, I'm 15 and have no life. No parents. Nothing. Hey I got some things to do tomorrow. I wont be back till late." Mickey said while talking a bite of her burger.

" Is it illegal? I don't want you getting into any trouble." Stacey cautioned.

"Naw, just some shit that needs to be done. It's not bad Liv. Shit. I mean Stacey" Mickey corrected herself.

They both laughed and ate the rest of their food while watching T.V.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mineeeeeee!

A/N: Please reveiw and leave ideas. I'm always open for some feeback and new ideas. Should I keep going or not? Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

"What are you eating?" Stacey asked Mickey as she sat down on her chest.

"Ugggg…. tootsie roll" She coughed.

"Wanna share?" Stacey questioned.

"God you're heavier than you look, yeah just take a bite and get off me," Mickey said while pushing Stacey on to the floor.

"Hey! What happened?" Stacey said pointing to the bruise on Mickey's arm.

"Oh that? You know…just fell" She nervously walked to her bedroom and tried to look busy.

"Don't lie to me," Stacey said as she put a hand on the younger girls shoulder.

"It's nothing"

"What did you do?"

" I went to talk to a couple of friends last night and…"

"About what?" Stacey interrupted.

"Remember you said I could have some friends over one night? Well I went to see if Kelly would come and some others. They said they would because they love me. Shawn was there and he got pissed cause I didn't want him to come. That little ass-wipe grabbed my arm but before he could do anything Jesse punched him square in the nose. My night in shining armor!" Mickey laughed and shook her head.

"Honey, I want you to be careful. I want to meet your night in shining armor!" Stacey said while grinning like a schoolgirl.

"Well if you let some people come over than maybe you could meet him. He said he would come."

"Yeah sure. How about Wednesday?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah that's cool. I'll call Kelly and tell her to call the rest of them. Thanks Liv." Mickey said appreciatively.

"Stacey, my name is Stacey. Remember?" Stacey said and winked.

Both the girls laughed and went to watch a movie.

* * *

1 Week Since The First Note.

* * *

"Damn, he got a lawyer" Elliot said to nobody in particular.

The 4 detectives and the ADA, Casey Novak, were sitting at their desks waiting for the DNA to come back on their latest case.

"We will get him, don't worry. I have arraignment in an hour so I'm going to have to leave you guys. Bye " Casey said and got up to leave when she ran into Mickey.

"Sorry kiddo" Casey said and rushed off.

Mickey just stood there mumbling things under her breath.

"Hey! You're the girl that brought that note aren't you?" Fin said grabbing everyone's attention.

"Yup that would be me," Mickey said with a smirk.

"Who sent you?" John asked suspiciously.

"Depends. Are you John?" Mickey said. Having heard all the stories about the people that Liv used to work with she wanted to mess with their heads. John was the conspiracy nut, Elliot was the one with the most amazing blue eyes and short, receding hair. Fin was the black guy that dressed like most of her friends and the captain was a bald guy that always ate licorice. She didn't know the other one but she guessed he was new.

"Yeah that's me" John replied

"The government sent me. They are spying on you as we speak" Mickey said while trying to contain her laughter.

John's eyes widened and he looked around nervously.

"What do you want?" Zach asked.

"Jeez, who pissed in your Corn Flakes this morning?…Zach" She said back.

"Watch it Zach…wait…how do you know his name?" Elliot warned.

"Oh I know Zach. Good friends with my old foster parents." Mickey said not wanting to bring up old memories.

"Didn't recognize you last time you were here. Oh now I know why, you weren't stoned! Big change from last time I saw you" Zach spat back.

"I could say the same for you. I changed. Life is better now and I don't do anything like that anymore. Have you, Zach?" Mickey said while smiling.

Zach stood up and stomped out of the bullpen.

"So what brings you down here again?" Fin asked trying to lighten the mood. He always felt bad for kids that got mixed up in those kinds of situations.

Mickey went into the inside pocket of her jean jacket and pulled out another envelope.

"This. Take it. I'll be back in one week. I'm watching you." Mickey pulled out and envelope and tossed it to Fin then pointed to her eyes and then to John. John glared at her and than turned his head and focused on all possible places to hide a camera.

Before anybody could respond she was gone. When she got out of eyesight she burst out laughing and couldn't wait to get home and tell Liv.

"Open it" John practically jumped on Fin so he could see what was inside.

"Relax Skippy" Elliot laughed at John's excitement and took the note from Fin.

"I miss Elliot's perfect eyes and Johns weird theories. I miss Fin and the way he cares deep down inside. I miss Cragen and the support he gives. You will see me again but I can't say it'll be soon. Until then remember, I love you all." Elliot passed the note to John who then passed it to Fin.

"P.S please destroy" Elliot read the back aloud also.

"Liv" They all whispered in unison.

Every detective was blushing at the comment that was made about him. John grabbed the note and went to the Captains door. Fin and Elliot followed closely behind. They entered the office and made a deal not to talk to anybody about the notes for Liv's safety. They would not say a thing but they all agreed that she was alive. Each walked out with a whole lot more comfort and happiness at there new found evidence and faith.

When they returned to their desks' they continued working only to be slightly distracted when Zach sat back down in his desk. Nobody said a word.

* * *

Review please! Tell me if you like it!  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine:(

A/N: Not the best chapter but I was in a little bit of a rut. If you get and ideas or anything please tell me! Oh and also I started using Liv instead of Stacey so I'm sorry if I caused confusion. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

"Left hand, red" Mickey yelled to Liv. 

"Damn how am I supposed to do that?" She giggled while attempting to place her left hand on the red dot.

SMACK!

"Ohhhhh…I win!" Mickey got up from her position on the Twister mat and did a dance around the living room.

"Stupid Twister. I always hated this game"

"Your just a sore loser! I am the Twister champion!" Mickey started to pick the game up.

After putting the game away and a few laughs along the way the two girls decided to order some pizza.

"So did your friends have fun last night?" Liv questioned.

"Yeah they wanna do it again. Did you like Jesse?"

"Oh he is pretty good looking. If I was younger I would totally be attracted to him. Nice guy too, really polite." Liv winked.

"Yeah he's cool" Mickey let out a laugh.

They both heard a knock on the door and Liv went to retrieve the pizza.

"You miss them don't you?" Mickey asked

"Who? You mean Elliot and them? Yeah, I do. I'm glad I have you here. I thought I would never see you again after what happened with your last foster family." Liv mentioned.

"Yeah. I'm glad I was allowed to come live with you. I'm surprised they let me. Maybe things will start going right around here." Mickey finished her pizza off and put her plate in the sink.

"Maybe kiddo. Just maybe." Liv got up and put her plate on top of Mickey's.

"Well I'm off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Night" Mickey went to go to her room when Liv grabbed her arm and gently pulled her into a hug.

"Night Kid. Love ya"

Liv knew about Mickey's past and how she hated showing emotions. Her parents walked out on her and she was in and out of foster homes her whole life. One of Liv's close friends was the first person to take her in and that's how she met the sweet little girl. She kept in touch with Mickey and every home that she was placed in. Liv would of loved to have her come live with her but it just wouldn't work. She was never home enough to care for a child.

Now that she was living with her she gave her a hug each night before bed and told her she loved her. She usually never got a response.

I…ummm…uhhhh…love you too. Night" It was barely above a whisper but Liv heard it and it brought an instant smile to her face.

They both went to bed that night happy and praying things would get better.

* * *

The four detectives were sitting in their desks throwing a nerf football around. They had no cases, which was a blessing, and were bored out of their minds.

"Hey guys. I have a quick question about the notes that Mickey is bringing around. Who is sending them?" Zach asked while setting the football down.

Fin, John and Elliot each looked at each other not sure what to say.

"It's joke from an old friend of ours. She transferred and we haven't kept in touch so she thought of a creative way to do it" Elliot said and the other two nodded in response.

"I'd watch it. If she is hanging with Mickey then there has to be trouble" Zach warned them.

"What's so bad about this Mickey girl? She seems okay to me." Fin questioned.

"Right. You don't know her like I do" Zach shook his head.

"What did she do that pissed you off so bad?" John pushed him to talk.

"Yeah Zach. What did I do that pissed you off so bad?" Mickey asked from behind him.

Nobody had noticed when she walked in during the beginning of the conversation. The detectives all turned to look at the girl.

"You know what you did" Zach turned his head to his computer screen and tried to look busy.

She was just about to open her mouth when Elliot started talking to her.

"C'mere Kid. Sit down" He said while he rolled a chair out from the desk behind him.

Mickey eyed him suspiciously but decided it wouldn't hurt to sit down for a few minutes.

She plopped in the chair and gave Zach and evil stare for a couple of seconds before turning her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Zach…go get some coffee or something for us from the diner down the street." John threw a twenty-dollar bill at the rookie.

"What? Your making me leave?" Zach questioned

"Yes now go" John pointed to the doors to make his point.

Zach grabbed the bill and walked out while mumbling obscenities under his breath.

Mickey went into her back pocket and got the letter out.

"This is for you." She said with a smile.

She started to get up so she could leave when Elliot grabbed her arm.

"Sit. We have something for you," He explained.

"Oh yeah? Okie dokie." Mickey sat down and straightened her hat.

Fin opened the top drawer in his desk and handed Mickey an envelope.

"Here ya go" Fin smiled when she took it and put it I her pocket.

"Thanks. That all?" She asked when she got up.

They nodded and she started to walk out when John said something to her.

"Thanks" John smiled.

"I'm doing this for her. She needs it." Mickey smiled sadly and walked to the doors.

She stopped and turned around.

"Tell Zach I said that I want my baseball bat back" She laughed and walked the rest of the way out.

"I wonder what their story is," Elliot said aloud.

"They really don't like each other, do they?" Fin said as they got up to read the note with Don.

* * *

When they got inside his office they all stood around in different places. Don opened the note and read it out loud.

Hey guys,

I guess you caught on. I'm alive! When they told me I had to go into WP I was scared I would never talk to you again. That devastated me because I need all of you. You all mean so much to me. I just couldn't live with the fact that you all thought I was dead. So now you know. I can't tell you where I am though. Mickey, the girl delivering the notes, thinks that you guys look are pretty damn cool. Those are her words. Oh and John, she thinks your pretty funny; I heard she was joking around with you. She wouldn't tell me about the new detective working with you guys. I have a feeling she knew him before and something bad happened. Don't worry though. I'm sure he is a good guy. I'll keep writing to you and getting Mickey to deliver my little notes. She has to come down once a week anyways to visit her caseworker and a couple more people. Missing you lots from where I am.

Lots of love,

Olivia.

The detectives all stared at the Captain.

"Well now we know." Don said as he ripped the note up and tossed it into the garbage.

"You this is just like Liv. Risks somebody finding out just to let us know that she loves us." Elliot said aloud.

"Yeah…guess what?" Don said with a smile.

"What?" Fin asked eagerly.

"Now what was it? Oh yeah, Back to work!" Don snapped his fingers and smiled as the detectives walked back to their desks.

"That was cruel…" Fin muttered.

Zach walked back into the bullpen with 4 coffees and 4 cookies.

"Here." He said as he threw the cookies at John.

They all sat down and continued throwing the football.

* * *

"Liv I'm back" Mickey yelled as she opened the door to the apartment. 

"Hey Hun. How'd it go?" Liv asked.

"They gave me this note to give to you" Mickey took the letter out of her pocket and gave it to Liv.

"Okay but how'd it go with your caseworker?"

"You know. The usual. She is sending me to some stupid shrink. I can't remember his name. Wing or Haungie. I don't know. First name is George."

"George Huang?"

"That's it! Yeah him. How'd you know?" Mickey asked.

"I worked with him. Great guy. You'll be fine."

"Yeah…okay open the letter. I'm bubbling with excitement"

"Fine. I'm going." Liv opened the letter and read it to Mickey.

Hey Liv,

Took us a while but we figured it out. You would of laughed at our faces. There are no words out there to describe how happy we are. I think Fin cried a little!…Whoa Fin here. I did not cry. I had something in my eye. I had to get it out. Back to Elliot. Yeah…I wouldn't believe him if I were you. Haha. John almost broke a hip because he was jumping so high. We want you to know that we miss you too. We all can't wait to see you again and trust me, we will. We love you.

From: Us!

"Awwwww well isn't that cute!" Mickey got up and grabbed two waters from the fridge.

"Yeah they rock." Liv took the water from Mickey and put the letter on the coffee table.

"You know what?" Liv asked.

"What?" Mickey replied.

"I'm going to kick your ass in Twister" Liv said as she got up and started putting the twister mat out.

"Bring it!" Mickey grabbed the spinner.

They spent the rest of the day playing board games.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine!...

A/N: Some big drama will be happening in a few chapters. Might make it EO tell me if you want it to be.!Tell me! Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

Mickey walked into the bullpen and found nobody there. 

"Damn" She looked around and saw an office at the back.

She walked to the door and read what it said. "Cragen".

"Good enough" She said as she knocked.

"Come in" She heard somebody yell from inside.

She opened the door and found and older man sitting down at a desk She knew by what she was told that this was Don.

"Can I help you?" Don asked confused. He has not seen her bring any of the notes in so he did not know who she was.

"Ya I have this" She held up the letter. She was a little upset from her early session with George. He brought up some old memories that she tried to push out of her mind.

"Oh your Mickey" Don said. He realized who it was. When she didn't reply he told her to take a seat.

"I think Elliot has something he has to give you…they should be back soon. Until then you can just hang around here if you want. You hungry?" Don asked her.

"Is there a vending machine around here?" She asked.

"Yeah just go out to the doors and turn left. You need some money?" He started to grab his wallet when she held a couple dollars up.

"I'm good but thanks" She got up and walked out of the office leaving the note on his desk. Don thought it would be best to wait till everyone gets back to open the letter.

She walked over to the vending machine and looked at the selection they had.

"Crackers oh yum" She thought to herself.

After opening the crackers she decided to look around the station house. She went upstairs where she found and old couch, a couple of chairs and a small TV. She sat in the biggest chair and turned the TV on to a children's station and Sesame Street was playing. She gave into her inner child and continued watching.

* * *

"Didn't think you were the kind of kid that watched children's shows" John said. 

Him and Fin had just gotten back from the crime scene. He heard the TV going from upstairs and came to take a look. Elliot and Zach were still out canvassing but said they would be back in a half hour or so.

"Yeah. I was bored" She turned the TV off and looked at John who was now sitting in the chair beside her.

"What's going on between you and Zach?"

"Long story"

"We've got a while" John didn't want to push her too far but he wanted to know at the same time.

"It's complicated."

"I'm a smart guy. I'll understand. I'll also bug the hell outta you till you tell me" He shot her one of his over the glasses looks.

"Nope. Sorry but I can't"

"Why? Whatever it is can't be that bad" He saw that she was ashamed of whatever had happened.

"You really wanna know?" John nodded and waited while she collected her thoughts. She really didn't want to tell. It was stupid and a long time ago when it happened.

"When Zach was a beat cop I lived with a couple close friends of his. They were my foster parents at the time; I was like 14 years old. I did drugs. I was going through a rough time and I don't know. It just happened. One night I came back to my foster house and I was late. 2 hours past my curfew. I didn't mean to I just got a little caught up at my friends house. We weren't doing anything wrong but who believes the foster kid. You know? Anyways. Zach was there partying with the people I lived with and when I walked in my foster Dad went crazy. Started freaking out. Yelling and screaming, He was drunk out of his mind." Mickey stopped to fix her hat.

"I just stood there. He was never like this before. Zach was laughing at me. We never got along in the first place. I don't know why but for the whole year I lived there Zach always found anyway to get me into trouble. He lied to my foster parents, saying that he saw me doing something wrong but didn't want me to get into trouble with the law. Said that I did things that in reality I didn't. So I was just standing there and well long story short he beat the snot out of me. The whole time Zach just stood there and watched. My lip was bleeding and my nose was bleeding and I was pissed, more at Zach than anyone else." She looked up at John who was just watching her.

"So I got up and ran downstairs. Grabbed my wooden baseball bat and started trashing the house. Went into the kitchen and totaled it. Broke every TV and every dish and everything that was breakable. By the time I was done Zach had called his cop friends and everyone was standing on the front lawn. They were devastated. I looked around and all I could say was "oops". I walked outside with my bat and walked up to Zach's car. Brand new. He just bought it. I broke every window and well the car looked like crap when I was done with it. I then walked up to Zach and gave him the bat. Told him that he could keep it as a souvenir. And I walked away, just left. Went to Liv's place and told her what happened. She took me in while I dealt with the trial and everything. In the end I didn't get into trouble because people said it was justifiable. The trail sucked though. Zach lied the whole way through. Said I came home high and threatened them with the bat. Said they just were trying to help. Now he still hates me and well I hate him. He doesn't deserve to be a cop." Mickey got up and walked down stairs not even looking back towards John.

* * *

After a few minutes of pondering about what John had just heard he got up and ventured downstairs. Elliot and Fin were sitting at their desks talking to Mickey who was sitting at his desk. He went to go sit in Zach's chair when Mickey started to get up. 

"Sit. I'll just take his chair." John pointed at Zach's chair and sat down. John figured Elliot had sent him to do something while Mickey was here.

"Thanks" She said turning her attention back to Fin and Elliot.

"I gave the note to Cragen and he said that you guys have one for me" Mickey explained.

"Yeah here you go" Elliot tossed it across to Mickey and she caught it and put it in her jacket pocket.

"Well I gotta go. See you guys next week. Toodles" Mickey smiled and walked out.

John got up started to walk to Don's office.

"Lets go read that note" Elliot said and followed Munch.

"Yeah" Fin got up as well.

* * *

"Okay guys. Here it is" Cragen said and started to read it. 

Hey guys,

The agent on my case said that I might be able to come home soon. I hope so because it gets boring from where I am. Oh yeah, I'm a secretary. I hate it. It's worse than the paperwork. I have to answer phones all day. And my fake name is Stacey. It's confusing because Mickey still calls me Liv. Hope your doing okay and thanks for the note you sent back. Love you!

-Liv

"There you go. Okay? well back to work you go. And where is Zach by the way?" Cragen eyed his detectives.

"I sent him to the lab to get the DNA results" Elliot said with a smile.

As they were walking out of the office Fin turned to Elliot and started talking to him.

"What DNA results? We aren't on any cases that need DNA right now" Fin questioned.

"Haha oops" Elliot smiled and winked.

* * *

The two girls were sitting at the kitchen table when Liv started reading the letters. Each person had sent one for her. 

Elliot's was first.

Hey Liv,

Nothing much is new down here. We think Fin has a girlfriend but he wont tell us who. You should see the goofy smile that he is giving everybody. He is also getting mysterious phone calls. John managed to steal the phone away from him the other day but Fin grabbed back before he could say anything. Damn him. We will figure it out though don't worry. Anyways, hope everything is fine and you get to come home soon. Love you.

-Elliot

Then John's

Hello Olivia,

Everything is well in New York. The normal. You know, Pedophiles and freaks roaming the streets. Guess what? I have a new theory. Hot dog vendors. I told Elliot and Fin this one and they didn't believe me but you might. The government is paying them to spy on us. Watch what you say. It's a friendly warning. Miss you!

-John

Last was Fin's

Hey girl,

We need you home. Have you ever tried to watch basketball with John? Don't do it. All he does is complain about it being rigged by the government. Elliot is no better. You're the only one that makes it fun. I bet John or Elliot has told you about the suspicion of me having a girlfriend. Well it's true. You'd like her but don't tell anyone, our little secret. Well I'll see you when you get back. Peace.

-Fin

"Haha that's so like him" Liv started laughing.

Mickey chuckled along with her.

"You and Elliot would be cute together," Mickey concluded.

"What?" Liv was turning beet red.

"Oh you like him!" Mickey got up and started dancing and singing while Liv just put her head in her hands.

* * *

Review please! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine:(

A/N: I decided not to make the story EO because of some of my great reveiwers comments. Thanks to BUTTERFLIES-AND-HONEY, iansmom, GiggleGloWorm9987 and everyone else for helping me out and reviewing. Thanks and Enjoy!

* * *

It had been several months of notes being sent back and forth between the detectives and Liv. Zach and Mickey were still not getting along and they avoided each other as much as possible. The gang and Mickey were getting quite close and they cared about her and Liv very much. 

"Hey guys" Mickey shouted when she walked into the bullpen. She reached into her pocket to retrieve the note and her mouth dropped when she realized it wasn't there.

"Damn I must have dropped it" She ran out into the hallway to look for the note.

The detectives were curious about her odd behavior. The next thing they new she was dragging a giant box into the room with Casey's help.

"There we go" She smiled.

"C'mon, open it. Liv went shopping the other day and bought you all presents." She stepped away from the box. It was about 8 feet tall and 4 feet wide.

Cragen came out of his office and asked what was going on.

"Presents" Elliot said.

"Open it then" Cragen walked up to the box and started ripping the cardboard apart.

John looked at Casey and Mickey who were now laughing their heads off.

Once the top of the box was ripped off Cragen looked inside and laughed. The other detectives started to approach the box when Liv jumped out and yelled surprise. By this point Casey and Mickey were crying from laughing so hard.

Fin was the first one to snap out of his daze. He ran up to Liv and engulfed her in a big bear hug.

"God damn you Liv I missed you so much. The Lakers are playing on Saturday. Wanna watch it with me?" Fin asked her with a smile.

"Hell yeah" Liv accepted and wiped a few tears away.

By then all of the guys were surrounded around her. Elliot was next to hug her and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad your back. Oh my god. Your never leaving my sight again you got that?" Elliot looked into her eyes and hugged her once more to make his point.

"Yeah, I get it."

John was just lost in his own world when Olivia snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"You going to hug me or not?" She asked with a smile.

"Anything for you." He let out a deep sigh and hugged her as tight as he could.

"You okay?" She asked while still in the embrace.

"I'm just so glad your back. I missed you."

"I missed you too John. I'm glad to be back."

Don then walked up to Liv and hugged her. He always thought of her as a daughter. "Good to have you back honey. I saved a place for you so your job is wide open if you want it."

"Of course I do" She said and looked around at all of her friends. Her family. Her eyes then settled on Zach.

"You're the new detective?" she asked furiously. She recognized him from the trial that Mickey had to go through and she knew all about him.

"You're the old detective?" Zach asked her back.

Olivia searched the room for Mickey and she was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd Mickey go?"

"The roof. She walked up there a couple minutes ago and I thought I'd let her have some time to herself." Casey answered.

"I'll go talk to her" Elliot offered and started walking up the stairs to the roof.

"Thanks El" She said appreciatively.

* * *

"Hey kiddo." Elliot said when he spotted Mickey looking over the railing. 

Mickey looked up at Elliot and sighed long and hard.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing"

"Don't lie, something's wrong. You can tell me" Elliot placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What's going to happen to me? Liv is going to move back here and I'll be left alone again. She wont want me to live with her when she starts working and she isn't going to have enough time or energy for me anymore" Mickey placed her head in her hands.

"Whoa. Rewind. I read those letters she sent and I don't know if you read them or not but she loves you to death. Mickey, you mean the world to her."

"I…I know. I'm scared"

"Well you don't have to worry. We all care about you too much for you to ever be left alone." Elliot started to lead her back off the roof when she stopped him.

"Thanks." Mickey gave him a quick high five and they both went back downstairs.

* * *

After work Liv, Mickey and everyone else went to the restaurant down the street. It was family friendly but also had a bar adjoined to it so you could order alcohol. 

Everyone was sitting down eating 3 plates of nachos that they shared. Everyone except Mickey had a beer and she was drinking root beer. The mood around the table was fun and happy. Olivia looked up to see an older guy approaching the table. He looked to be in his late 30's. He walked behind Mickey whispered something in her ear.

"You son of a bitch" Mickey turned around jumped into the guy's arms and hugged him.

"Hey baby girl. I missed you." He whispered into her ear.

"God Jake I missed you too." She broke the hug and looked up at him and then back to the table of confused faces.

"Guys this is Jake. He is an extremely good friend of mine. That is Liv, beside Liv is Don and across from Don is Elliot, Fin and John. At the end here is Casey." Jake looked around the table and his eyes settled on Olivia. He waved and Olivia smiled at him.

"Hey Jake. You got plans tomorrow?" Mickey asked.

"I can take the day off. Why?"

"Well Liv and I are moving into our new apartment tomorrow and we might need a little help. You up for it?" Mickey smiled up at him and then Olivia.

"Sure. I guess if you need it. What time and where?"

"Liv?" Mickey looked over at her.

"9:00 and here's the new apartment complex that you can meet us at" She wrote the address down on a napkin and handed it to Jake.

"Well I gotta go. It's getting late. I'll see you all tomorrow then and it was nice meeting you. See ya kid" Jake waved to everyone and gave Mickey a kiss on the forehead. When he was gone everyone else decided to call it a night too.

"I gotta get home. Stephanie is waiting." Elliot had been going out with Stephanie for a while now and they just moved in together.

They all gave Liv and Mickey a hug and promised to come by sometime tomorrow if they didn't get called in for a case. When Mickey and Liv got back to their empty apartment they went straight to bed. Before Liv fell asleep she kept thinking about how sexy Jake was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Short chapter I know. I promise more drama will happen soon. Please review. Thanks and Enjoy. **

* * *

Jake walked into Liv's apartment building and looked around. "Not a bad place" He thought to himself. 

"Jake" He looked behind him and saw Mickey standing with Olivia.

"Hey guys. I bought some coffee from the place down the street. I'm sorry Olivia I don't know what you like so I just got black and you can add what you want. Mickey here is your Café Mocha."

"Yay…Thanks" Mickey grabbed the drink and took a sip.

"Black is fine thanks. I usually get it with milk and that's it. You got her coffee? She is going to be bouncing off the walls," Liv pointed to Mickey who was bugging one of the other tenants.

"It's decafe. She already has enough energy." Jake smiled.

"You're a smart man. Anyways lets get moving then"

Jake, Liv, and Mickey started moving the boxes into the apartment. Elliot, Fin and John had stopped by earlier to help but got called in on a big case. They promised to call later.

Once everything was inside, they decided to go out and get something to eat at the diner down the street. After ordering their food Olivia sparked a conversation.

"So what do you do for a living?" Olivia was sitting across from Jake in a booth and Mickey was beside her.

"Don't laugh but I design video games, You?"

"Detective for the Special Victims Unit" Liv thought she should tell him now so it didn't come as a surprise later.

"Oh sounds hard." Jake looked at Mickey who was coloring in a book she got from the front counter. He smiled at her and turned his attention back to Olivia.

"Video games? " Liv asked.

"Yeah and I've played them. They rock my socks off" At that comment Mickey looked up.

"Rock your socks off?"

"Yeah. Don't ask"

Mickey just shook her head and went back to coloring. Just then the waitress came with their food.

"I have okay hours and it's a great job. I love it. I'm a kid at heart"

"Gotcha" It went silent while they ate their food. When they were finished they walked back to Liv's place.

"Well I better get going. It was nice meeting you Olivia. Mickey you better be good cause I'm watching you"

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots" Mickey smiled.

"Your not wearing boots" Jake pointed out.

"Shut-up…don't worry. I'll be good. Just for you." Mickey hugged him and then pushed Olivia into his arms and ran into the apartment and locked the door. They could hear her laughing.

"I'm going to have to kick her butt when I get in there" Liv said still in Jakes arms.

"I don't know…I'm pretty happy where I am. Thanks to her."

Olivia blushed.

"I think you owe me dinner. Tomorrow night at 7:00, I'll pick you up. Dress casual." Jake gave her a quick smile and walked away. Liv looked in her hand and found his number on a piece of paper.

Liv went to the door and Mickey opened it and hugged her.

"Rawrrrrr. Sexy" Mickey and Liv laughed and went inside to unpack some boxes.

* * *

Jake walked outside and got into his car. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He got a date with a smart and extremely sexy woman. He couldn't wait to take her out. He pulled out his cell phone and text messaged a big thank you to Mickey. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: I'm a little worried about this chapter. I feel as if I have used a little to much Fin. I'm trying to get the whole squad involved in this story and I hope I didn't go overboard with too much Fin. I will include everyone else in the next chapter.If you have any ideas please reveiw! I hope the relationship between Jake and Liv isn't going too fast. Feedback welcomed. Thanks and Enjoy! **

* * *

"Relax. I've known Jake for the longest time and he is a great guy with the biggest heart on the planet. Just please, if you guys are going to bang, go back to his place. I don't want to hear it." Mickey said while backing away from Liv. 

"Your bad. You know that? Anyways, you are going to Fin's tonight. Jake and I are going to drop you off on our way out." Mickey walked behind Liv in the mirror and watched her apply her make-up.

"Why am I going to Fin's? Don't you trust me by myself?"

"Yes I do it's just that I promised Fin that I would watch the Lakers game with him and when I told him I couldn't come he told me to bring you over. He said that you were probably better company anyways. He also didn't want you to be home alone. You okay with that?"

"Yeah. Fin's cool, surprisingly very funny. What time are you guys gonna be back?" Mickey followed Liv out into her bedroom.

"About 11 maybe 11:30. I don't know. Which one?" Liv held up two shirts in front of her.

Mickey pointed to the black tank top. "He's here" Mickey got up and went to answer the door.

Liv walked out 5 minutes later dressed in a pair of blue jeans and the black tank top Mickey picked out. She was wearing a pair of black flip-flops also. She saw Jake and Mickey sitting on the couch playing cards. When she walked in Jake looked up and smiled.

"We better get going" He said and grabbed his keys. He was wearing a blue billabong t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans that fit a little loose around his butt. Liv couldn't stop staring.

After Liv and Jake dropped Mickey off at Fin's they went to nice bar with a dance floor. They ordered drinks and sat down for a while. Their conversation was lively and filled with lots of laughter.

"Dance with me" Jake said holding his hand out.

"Well aren't you demanding" Olivia said and took his hand.

"It worked didn't it?"

"I guess. You smell good"

"You smell better" Jake held her closer and winked.

She smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. Jake looked down at her and gave her one of his sexiest smiles.

After they left the bar it was 10:30 so they went for a walk in Central Park. Jake had his arm around Olivia's waist and she had her arm around his waist too.

"How'd you meet Mickey?" Liv asked when they sat down on a bench and he took her hand in his.

"Well…when she was about 10 she came into my video game store. Yes I own a store, sell **AND** design video games but anyways. She walked in with a couple friends of hers. She was browsing and then well she stole a game. I caught her when she was walking out. We made a deal that I wouldn't call the cops and she could keep the game if she worked in my store for 3 months. She enjoyed it and it was better than her house that she was in at the time so she spent a lot of time there. Then she moved and I only saw her every once and a while. She is a great kid though."

"Wow. That's really sweet."

"I'm very soft hearted. I didn't want her getting into trouble. I love kids. I wouldn't be able to do your job."

"It's tough. Hold on my cell is ringing" Liv went into her pocket and pulled her cell out.

"Benson. It's fine. Is everything okay? No way. Great. Thanks Fin." She hung her phone up and put it back into her pocket.

"Everything okay?" Jake asked and pointed to her phone.

"After the game was over, Lakers won by the way, Mickey and Fin were watching a movie and she fell right asleep. He tried to wake her up but she is hell when she is sleeping so he just carried her into his guest bedroom. He said not to worry about coming to get her. He'll bring her into to work tomorrow with him and she can spend the day there"

"Oh…I could come get her. She can spend the day with me in my store. She loves it there." Jake smiled.

"Okay. Wanna head back to me place for coffee?" Liv and Jake got up and walked back to her place.

Jake and Liv were at her place sitting on the couch drinking coffee and watching a movie. Liv heard a ringing but she couldn't place where it was coming from. She got up and searched around when she found Mickey's cell-phone on her desk. She didn't answer it because she didn't want to invade her privacy. When it stopped ringing she put it down and as soon as she started to walk out it began ringing again. This happened 4 more times. She decided to answer it and tell whomever it was that Mickey wont be home till tomorrow.

"Hello?" Liv said

Nobody answered.

"Hello?" Liv was getting annoyed.

She heard breathing in the background. Then a voice spoke up.

"Who is this? Where is Mickey?" The man on the other end asked.

"That's none of your business. Who is this?" Liv didn't recognize his voice but he sounded quite old.

"That's none of your fucking business." The man said and then hung up.

Liv put Mickey's phone down a made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Jake walked up behind Liv and put his hands on her shoulders. "Who was that?" He whispered in her ear.

"No one" She turned around and gave him a kiss. He deepened it and she moaned into his mouth.

"I better get going" Jake broke the kiss and walked to her front door.

"Bye Liv. I'll pick Mickey up tomorrow from the precinct at 9:00." He gave her another kiss and opened the door.

"Bye Jake" She gave him a small hug and watched him walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Lots more drama will be happening soon. Please review and give me ideas. Thanks and Enjoy! **

* * *

Liv was sitting at her desk when Jake came in to the squad room. Elliot looked up at him and waved. 

"Hey, where's Mickey?" He asked her.

"Her and Fin are going to be late. Traffic. They had to pick Munch up too." She stood up and gave him a hug.

Cragen walked out of his office and saw Olivia and Jake hugging.

"Who are you?" He walked up to Jake and rose and eyebrow at him.

"Jake, sir" Jake held his hand out for Don to shake.

Don shook his hand and gave him a small smile. They heard laughing from down the hall and turned their heads when Fin walked in with Mickey on his back. Munch followed close behind glaring at Fin.

Fin dropped Mickey and they knocked knuckles. She sat on the side of Munch's desk.

"So how's your ass feel Munch?" Fin started laughing.

"Both of you watch it." Munch pointed to them.

Mickey stared pouting and Munch tried to ignore her.

"Stop…Okay you win. I forgive you! Stupid puppy dog eyes. It's a conspiracy."

Everyone started laughing.

"You are going to go to Jake's store today. You guys can hang out" Liv said.

"Yay, I love it there." Mickey got up and said her goodbyes. Her and Jake left.

Elliot and Olivia got sent out on a call. They were in the car driving to the crime scene when Elliot turned to her.

"So are you and Jake going out? Does he treat you right?"

"Yeah, we have only had one date but he is really nice. Relax El." She smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

After interviewing everyone at the scene they headed back to the station house. It was 6:00 and the Captain sent everyone home. Fin and Munch went to the local bar to get drinks; Elliot went home to his girlfriend, and Cragen, well nobody ever knows what Cragen does. Liv went to Jake's house to pick Mickey up.

She knocked on the door of his nice 2-floor house. She heard somebody yell, "Come in" So she walked inside.

Jake and Mickey were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Liv" Jake and Mickey said at the same time.

"Nice place" Olivia said to Jake.

"Want a tour?" He asked and got up.

First he showed her the door.

"This is the door. It opens. And closes." Jake was opening and closing the door.

Liv started laughing and slapped his shoulder. He laughed and he showed her the stairs to left. They led down to an office and game room.

They went back upstairs and to the left by the stairs was a hallway with 4 doors. 1 door was to the bathroom and the others were to bedrooms. They went back out into the living room that was next to the kitchen and dining room. Then he took down another small hallway with stairs and 3 doors. 1 door was to another bathroom. Another door was to the garage and the other door led to the laundry room.

"Wow. It's nice. Well Mickey, we better get going." Liv walked back to the front door. She gave Mickey the keys and she ran out to the car.

"You guys wanna come here for supper tomorrow night?" Jake asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Liv gave him a soft kiss.

"Yeah. I'd love that" Liv accepted.

Jake hugged her and gave her one more kiss before she left.

On the drive home Liv decided to bring up the phone call she got last night. She told Mickey about what happened.

"It's nothing. Ignore them." Mickey said and looked out the window.

"How long has it been going on?"

"Couple weeks. Just drop it though."

"What does he say? Do you know the guy doing it?" Liv asked.

"He doesn't say much. Yeah I know him. Sort of." Mickey started tapping her fingers against the window.

"Sort of? What's his name?"

"Liv…drop it…please. It's just a joke."

Olivia could tell that Mickey didn't want to talk about it but she was going to figure it out. She dropped it then but decided to bring it up later.

"Okay. What do you want to do tonight?" Liv asked.

"Uhhhhh…what we do every night?" Mickey asked.

Olivia laughed.

They went home, cooked some food and sat around watching TV.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Okay, here is the drama. Will Mickey stay alive or will she die? Who knows. Tell me what you want to happen and I might just put it in. Please ignore all of the mistakes. I was tired. Lol. Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

Mickey woke up to find out she wasn't in her bed. Her head hurt and her arms were tied behind her back. 

"What the hell?" She fumbled around.

She felt the walls surrounding her. They were smooth. Wherever she was, was about 1 meter high and 1 meter wide. She got on her knees and felt around the top. Her nose hit a spot that felt like rubber. Almost like a sealing. It dawned on her.

"Holy shit" She muttered.

She was in a freezer. There were a few holes drilled into the side so she wouldn't suffocate. Thankfully it wasn't turned on. She tried to remember what happened to her.

"I was…was…sleeping. I heard something. Yeah, it was a phone ringing. Liv came in. Told me that she was going to work. She got called in. She left and I fell back asleep. I…I…**DON'T REMEMBER! SHIT**…wait...I heard the front door open. I thought Liv was back. Then I heard him calling my name. My door swung open and there he stood. I had never seen him before but the resemblance is eerie. I look just like him. Stupid genetics. Wait…back to what happened. He told me how he had been keeping tabs on me my whole life. He wanted to make me pay for what I did to him. What the hell did I do to him? Oh yeah. I was born. Right. I can't remember! I…I…went to run out the door when he grabbed my…my…hair. That's it. He hit me. **WITH MY OWN GOD DAMNED BASEBALL BAT! BASTARD!** Calm down Mickey. Relax. Liv is probably looking for you right now. Yeah. Just relax." She thought to herself.

Mickey started taking deep breaths. Her hands were hurting and she was still in her PJS, a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top.

She started talking to herself…"Good job Mickey. You get freaky phone calls from some weird person. And when Liv asks you about it you say you know him. Well that's not a lie. You do know him. Sort of. He is your **FATHER** and all. Damn him. You got yourself kidnapped by your crazy, psycho, druggie father that gave you up. And you have never seen him before either. Yeah. And you get shoved in a freezer. Good job. You deserve plaque or to be put in the Guinness World Book Of Records for stupidest SOB alive. Woot woot. And to boot, my hair is a mess! I likely look horrible. Couldn't he have taken me during the day? Or at least of let me put my hair up. Or grab my pink Shady hat."

She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile…

Liv walked into her apartment. She looked at the clock on the microwave and saw that it was 3:00. She had been called on a rape case that involved 2 teenage girls around Mickey's age. She tried to call home but nobody picked up. All she wanted to do was give Mickey a big hug and order some pizza. She had been working for 12 hours and didn't have a lunch break.

She went to Mickey's door, which was closed, and knocked. Nobody answered.

"Mickey?" She called out. She slowly opened the door and found nobody in her room. The covers were a mess and her lava lamp was broken on the floor. A couple other things were knocked around also. Then she saw it. Blood, some on the hardwood floor and some on her favorite baseball bat.

"Oh my god" Liv ran into the kitchen and dialed Cragen's phone number.

"Cragen" He answered.

"Mickey's gone. I got home and there's blood and she isn't here and…and…and…it's a mess. I…"

Liv dropped the phone and picked up a note that was on the kitchen table. It read,

"Screw you"

She then heard Don yelling on the other line. She picked it back up and he said he and everyone else would be over ASAP. They arrived 10 minutes later with CSU. They all went back to the precinct and sorted though ideas of who could have done this.

"She was getting weird phone calls. She didn't want to talk about it. I should have pushed her more. She said that she sort of knew him"

Munch, who had been quite the whole time, spoke up. "We'll find her. Do you think we could trace those calls?"

"It was on her cell so I don't know…"

Just then one of the techs ran in.

"Okay, your guy came in through the front door. Went to Mickey's room and hit her with the baseball bat. We think she was knocked unconscious right away because there is no sign of defense. We pulled the security tape from the hallway and we got this." He rolled a TV out and popped a tape into VCR.

Everyone silently watched as a Liv walked out and 20 minutes later a man dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie with a hat on walked down the hallway and opened Liv's door with a key. 5 minutes later he walked out dragging Mickey behind him.

"How does nobody notice a girl being dragged out of an apartment building by some dirt bag?" Cragen asked furiously.

"How did he get a key?" Elliot questioned.

"Go ask the super" Cragen ordered and pointed to Fin and Munch.

"What about me?" Liv asked.

"Your involved. Mickey was living with you. Stay here Liv. Your too close." Cragen said sympathetically.

"Cap, I think were all too close if you ask me," Elliot pointed out.

"Yeah. I guess your right" Cragen got up and walked to his office.

* * *

Mickey was wiggling her toes and carefully staring at them when she heard someone walking around. She had already tried to open the top of the freezer but she couldn't. Either something was on it or it was locked. The footsteps got closer and her pulse quickened. Somebody tapped on the freezer and started talking. 

"Are you in there?" The person questioned. She didn't recognize the voice. It was a woman who sounded to be in her early 20's.

"No, I'm out running errands. I'll be back later. Of course I'm in here you dimwit." Mickey was known to be a smart ass when she was scared. And damn was she scared.

She heard someone fiddling with a key and then the freezer was flooded with light. She blinked several times and looked up. She gasped at what she saw.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: This isn't the best chapter but I hope it goes better with the next few. Your ideas are appreciated! Thanks and Enjoy! **

* * *

Jake ran into the precinct and went to Liv. "Have you guys got any leads?" 

Liv turned around and looked Jake in the eyes. "No, not really." Her eyes started watering.

"Baby, it's okay. You guys will find her. She's a fighter, nothing is going to happen." He hugged her close and kissed her temple.

Munch and Fin hurried into the bullpen and Fin kicked a desk. Elliot was in the bathroom.

Cragen came out of his office and asked them what they got.

Munch stood up and crossed his arms. "Some guy came to the super and claimed to be Mickey's father. Asked for a key so he could get his daughter ready for their "Daddy and Me" day out. The super said that Mickey looks just like him so he gave the guy a key. Stupid asshole gave a fake name too."

Elliot joined them. "Wait…Liv you said something about getting strange phone calls. We can trace that. Even if it is on her cell."

Liv shook her head. "We can't. I can't find Mickey's phone. I have no idea where she put it. Last I checked she had it in her basketball shorts but they aren't there either. She was wearing them when she went…" Olivia's head snapped up and she smacked her forehead.

* * *

"Oh my lord" Mickey's eyes went wide. She was staring at herself. Exactly. Except for the 2 scars on the girls' cheek and forehead they were the same. Mickey's hair was longer and layered but other than that they were similar.

"Who are you?" Mickey said still bewildered.

"I'm your sister. I know we look alike. Isn't it cool? I'm 23 though. When Mom had you she said she couldn't take having another kid around so they had to get rid of one of us. I knew too much. So they kept me. Uh oh dads coming. Got to go. Sorry" The girl slammed the freezer shut and locked it. Mickey could hear voices.

"Were you…her" Said a man's voice

"No…I…she was okay…didn't…" Said the girls'.

Mickey couldn't hear all the words because of the freezer. She only caught some odd words.

"You better not…if I…will…police…kill…lucky…" The man kicked something and the girl replied before running off.

"Okay…it's…an…deserves…more…sorry…mean…mistake…bye"

"Well that was weird" Mickey thought to herself.

Just then she heard a beep. It was small and barely audible. She felt around in her pocket and cursed once she felt her phone.

"I'm an idiot! No effin' way! I had my phone the whole time! Oh god I'm stupid!" She grabbed her phone and opened it just in time to see it die. She tried several times to turn it back on and the last time worked.

"Please…one call is all I ask" Mickey dialed Liv's cell number and waited when it started ringing.

"Benson"

"Liv? Help Liv!"

"Mickey? Where are you?"

"My phone is dieing. I don't know where."

"Okay…I…"

"Liv wait. It's my Dad. He's the one. Liv? No please Liv? LIV?"

Her phone died. She couldn't get it back on. It was useless.

* * *

"Mickey? C'mon kid talk to me! SHIT!" Yelled Liv. She looked at everyone else in the room.

"What did she say?" Elliot questioned.

"Her Dad kidnapped her and she has no idea where she is. That's all I got. Her phone died."

"Damn what are we going to do now?" Munch said and let out a long sigh.

"It's not like we can magically trace her." Fin said.

"I wish we could. What about her Dad? What did we get on him?"

"Wait…WAIT!" Liv jumped up and hugged Munch and Fin.

"Okay what was that for?" Elliot got up and asked. "I'm a little jealous"

"Got that right" Said Jake who just walked in with coffee for everyone.

"We CAN trace her! Her phone has GPS on it. If we trace where the last phone call came from then we will know where she is!" Liv took her coffee from Jake and gave him a kiss.

"Okay NOW I'm jealous," Fin said.

Munch laughed "Yeah, me too,"

Olivia just laughed at them a called the phone company.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Okay I need a few ideas. Please tell me if you like is so far. I will change it if it is not liked. Thanks and Enjoy! **

* * *

Mickey woke up to somebody opening the freezer. It had been 3 hours since she called Liv and she was starting to give up. 

She looked up when the freezer was fully open and it was her sister again.

"What do you want?" Mickey asked. She was tired and hungry. It had been 24 hours since she was taken.

"Another bathroom break" Her sister smiled at her. Thankfully they had been taking her out of the freezer so she could use the bathroom. She tried to find a way out the first time but it was useless.

"Okay. What's your name by the way?" Mickey asked when she was finally able to stand up. The restraints made it hard to move much.

"Lily"

"Hmmm" Mickey nodded. When she was done going to the bathroom Lily led her out into a small room. It had a bed, a dresser, a beanbag chair and a radio.

"Why am I here?" Mickey didn't like where this was going. She didn't want to think about what they were going to do with her. It was a little freaky.

Just then the door opened and her Dad walked in. He walked up to Mickey and put a hand on her shoulder. When she shrugged it off he punched her in the face. She fell to the ground and just lay there.

Her Dad pulled her up by the shoulders and sat her on the bed.

"Now you are going to listen to me. I am your father. Don't get smart with me."

"Your not my father." Mickey spat out.

He punched her once more and pulled her hair so she would look at him.

"I gave you life. You should be grateful" Her dad turned to Lily.

"Put her back in the freezer. She isn't ready yet." Lily nodded and took Mickey back to the freezer.

"All you have to do is listen and he turns out to be a great guy. I promise."

When Mickey was alone she contemplated what Lily said. Maybe it would be better if she started listening. No one was coming for her anyways.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't trace it?" Olivia asked.

"You have to pay extra for the GPS and the GPS on this phone is currently turned off. There is no way to do it. I'm sorry. Even if we could trace the last call it would give you a 50 block radius." The guy from the phone company said.

"Son of a bitch" Liv walked out of the building with Elliot in tow.

"Liv we'll get her. There has to be another way."

"No! We checked everything. Her Dad doesn't own a house at all. Neither does her Mom. They just disappeared off the planet."

They went back to the precinct to tell everyone the bad news.

* * *

It had been 7 hours since the last time Mickey had heard or seen anyone. The freezer was starting to freak her out and she wanted out. It didn't matter what it took her.

The freezer suddenly opened and she was taken into the same room as before. She automatically sat down on the bed and looked up at her Dad.

He smiled at her and left the room. When he came back he was holding a bag of McDonald's. He tossed it to her and she ate it quickly. When she was finished he walked out of the room and came back in again with a bag. He opened it and pulled out a pair of baggy jeans and a black hoodie.

"Get dressed. Were going out. I have some things I need you to do."

* * *

It had been one week since Mickey was taken. Liv was at Jake's house, Elliot was home with his girlfriend and Fin was with Munch at some bar. Cragen was still at the station. They had released information to the press hoping that something might come up and they were still waiting.

* * *

Ed Wilson was sitting outside of his convenience store that was on a known drug corner when a girl that looked oddly familiar walked by. He didn't know where he had seen her before but it was eating away at him. He went back inside after he put his cigarette out and started watching the news. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. It was her.

* * *

Don was getting ready to call it a night when his phone on his desk rang.

"Cragen"

"Hi I was told to call this number about that girl that's missing?"

Don's heart skipped a beat. "Yes"

"I just saw her walk by my store. She was pretty beat up but I know it was her."

"Okay someone will be over very soon"

After Don got the address and hung up he called everyone else. The finally had the one lead that could help them find Mickey.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: I know, I know I might be moving a little to fast but I was running short on ideas so this is what I came up with. Please review with what should happen. Thanks and Enjoy! **

* * *

Mickey was lying in her bed in the small dingy room when her Dad came in. 

"What do you want?" She questioned.

"Watch how you talk to me" Her Dad kicked her.

"Okay, what would you like?" Mickey coughed a couple of times and then sat up. The last week had been hard. Her Dad was using her as a drug runner. She tried once to go to find Liv but he caught her and shoved her back into the freezer for 2 days. She agreed to do whatever he wanted as long as she doesn't get stuck back in that freezer. She had already lost 10 pounds. She didn't want to lose any more weight.

"Some of my friends want to meet you"

"When and where?"

"Now…out side of the diner. You know which one"

Mickey got up and pulled her hoodie on. She pulled her hat on and threw the hood over her head.

"Good girl. I knew you would be useful" Her Dad hugged her.

Mickey was confused by his random change in moods but if she refused then she would get punished. She hugged him back and left.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the squad room trying to finish paperwork. The call they had gotten from the storeowner got them absolutely nowhere. Sadly Cragen walked out of his office and cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Elliot questioned.

"About Mickey's case. It's been two weeks. We have to put it on the back burner. We have other cases. I know it's hard but we will still work on it, just not as much."

Olivia shook her head, Fin nodded, Elliot sighed and Munch ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry guy's. I know she means a lot to all of us but there's nothing we can do" Cragen tried to reassure them.

"Listen, it's 7:00. Why don't you all go home? Get some rest."

Liv stood up. "I know that Jake nor I will be resting till Mickey is home."

Munch also stood up. "Touche"

Everyone nodded in agreement and went home.

* * *

3 more weeks went by and the detectives were on a new case that had them teamed up with narcotics. It was a child porn ring but involved massive amounts of drugs. They were using the kids for sex and to transport the drugs. They were currently doing an undercover assignment and Fin had to buy some coke from somebody on a corner.

The person they were trying to get could only be accessed by a man name Gary Carter. He had nothing to do with the sex end of the deal but he handled the drugs…the minors he beat handled the drugs. If Fin got close enough to him then he could get with the main man of the operation.

He was standing outside of the diner that he was told to meet one of the kids at to get the coke. He was looking around. He knew Elliot and Olivia were on the rooftop across from him, Cragen was in the diner and Munch was pretending to be a bum on the corner.

"Guy's this is cruel. Why do I have to be homeless?" Munch whined.

"You're the skinniest out of us all and you look like a bum." Elliot said and laughed.

"I'm going to get you Elliot."

Cragen came over the mic. "We have kid with a black coat on and hoodie coming around the corner Fin. Watch it."

The boy walked right by him. "Nope" He said.

"Wait…we have a teenager crossing the street to you Fin. Can't tell the gender but it's wearing a big sweater and baggy pants. Hood is up and a hat is on" Olivia said.

The person walked right up to Fin.

"How much?" He asked.

"100. Show me the money."

Fin thought for a second. He recognized the voice. Whoever it was still hadn't looked at him so he couldn't tell.

He went into his pocket and grabbed 100 dollars in bills. The person looked up at him when they grabbed the money and they locked eyes.

"Holy shit" Cragen said.

Mickey looked around and saw Cragen in the diner and Munch was on the corner. "Busted" Was all she could say. She grabbed the money and took off running. Fin started chasing her.

Munch got up and started running too. Olivia and Elliot stood shocked on the rooftop.

"Mickey?" Olivia looked at Elliot and they both went running down the stairs.

Fin grabbed Mickey's shoulder and threw her up against a fence. He brought her hands around her back and cuffed her so she wouldn't run again.

"What's your problem? You know how worried we've been? Do you know how much shit your in? Listen kid we are having a big talk when you settle the hell down." Fin grabbed her arm and made her look at him.

What he saw made his stomach drop. Her face was bruised. She was on the verge of crying. He engulfed her in a hug and told her he was sorry. Munch ran up to them and, when Fin let go of her, hugged her too.

"I didn't mean to. It's not my fault. You guy's got to believe me," Mickey said.

"Shhh…" Munch comforted her.

Olivia ran up tot hem and grabbed Mickey. Mickey apologized several times and Liv just hugged her.

Mickey looked up and saw a black SUV pull around.

"Get down!" She yelled.

Before anybody could move shots rang out and screams were heard.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Wow. This is the longest chapter I've ever done. I hope you like it and please review with your ideas! Thanks and Enjoy! **

* * *

Mickey rolled under the car nearest to her and hid her face under her arms. She saw Fin and Munch behind another car and they were shooting at the SUV. Don was behind the car that she was under. Liv and Elliot were lying on the ground with their heads covered. Another couple shots went off and a loud pop was heard followed by screeching sounds. The SUV's tire had popped. It was all quiet for several seconds and then Fin, Munch, Elliot, and Olivia got up and ran to the disabled vehicle. 

Mickey was still lying under the car when she felt somebody reach under and rub her back.

"Mickey, honey, are you okay?" Don asked.

She just nodded and looked up at Don.

"Is everyone else okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Were Fine. Now I want you to crawl out but stay on your knees. Don't stand up."

"Why?"

"I don't want the shooters seeing you. Just incase, okay?" Don gave her a reassuring smile.

Mickey nodded and rolled out from underneath the car and sat up. Don looked at her and cursed.

"What?" Mickey questioned.

"Let me see your head. You must of hit it. You're going to need stitches."

She leaned forward and Don felt around the wound on the side of her head. She smacked his hand away.

"Ow! That kinda hurt! You big butt head!" Mickey felt her head and winced.

Don laughed. "Well we know that you're going to be fine. Nothing's changed." Mickey just smiled.

They heard sirens and ambulances, fire trucks and police cars pulled up. Along with a very familiar car.

* * *

Jake ran out and looked around. He saw 2 men being put in squad cars, Fin was arguing with a paramedic, John was sitting on the curb with Elliot and they were talking. He couldn't find Liv, Cragen or Mickey. He ran up to Fin.

"No! I don't need to go to the hospital! I'm fine. It's a small scrape."

John walked up to them. Jake looked at Fin's arm.

"Holy shit. Fin that is not a small scrape. You got shot!" Jake said amused.

John nodded and looked at Fin. "I don't care if the bullet grazed you. You're going to the hospital. You got that Fin? I don't need my partner to die of some government sent infection. Just go. When you're done I'll buy you a drink." John smiled and patted Fin on the back.

"Fine. It better be a strong drink. Hospitals freak me out." Fin hopped in and the ambulance left.

Jake turned to John. "Where's Liv? And Mickey? They aren't hurt are they?"

"That ambulance over there. Mickey has a head wound. Liv's got a few scrapes but we all do. Go"

John shoved Jake towards the ambulance. He started jogging and saw Liv's back. He ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist. She turned around and gave him a kiss.

"I love you" Jake whispered.

Olivia's eyes went wide. Jake looked at her and smiled. "You don't have to say it back. I just want you to know that I do love you."

Olivia smiled and passionately kissed him. "I love you too".

"Get a room" They heard from behind them.

Jake looked up just as Mickey got down from the ambulance. He walked over to her and picked her up in a hug.

"I love you also Mickey" He said.

"Yeah well don't expect a kiss from me. Put me down. Jake! Fine, I love you!"

Jake put her down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He was careful to avoid the stitches.

"I know you do. God kid you had us all scared. I don't think anyone from the squad has had a good nights sleep since you were taken."

"Yeah well it hasn't been all great for me either." Mickey sadly smiled.

* * *

After getting everyone's statements and arresting Mickey's Dad they were all sitting around the bullpen getting ready to go home. Fin's arm was bandaged and everyone else had a couple of bandages on.

"Well I'm off. Fin? You want that drink?" John got up and pointed at Fin.

"Damn right I do." Fin smiled.

They both hugged Mickey and said their goodbyes.

Elliot's girlfriend walked in a couple of minutes after.

"Hey baby" Elliot got up and gave her a hug.

"Steph this is Olivia. My partner. This is Mickey. Guys this is Stephanie."

Mickey smiled and waved. Liv shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard lots about you." Liv said.

Stephanie smiled. "I've heard lots about you too."

Elliot and Steph left and only Jake, Liv, Mickey, and Don were still there.

After a few minutes of good natured conversation Don decided to call it a night also. After hugging Liv and Mickey and shaking Jake's hand he was gone.

"So where are we going now?" Mickey asked.

"My place?" Jake asked them.

They both nodded.

* * *

Mickey was lying on the couch and Liv and Jake were sitting together in the chair. They were watching Chicken Little.

Liv looked over at Mickey and smiled.

"Jake?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Look" Liv pointed to Mickey. She was sleeping with her hand lying on her face. She looked so peaceful.

"You want to head to bed? It's late. I can pick her up and put her in the guest room." Jake said and gave Olivia a soft kiss.

"Yeah. Bed sounds nice." Liv smiled as Jake slowly lifted Mickey up. Liv's smile disappeared when she saw the worried look come over Jake's face.

"What?" She questioned.

"She's lost weight. He beat her didn't he?" Jake looked at Liv.

"Yeah." She frowned.

Jake put Mickey in the bed in the guest bedroom and covered her up. He went into his bedroom and Olivia was just taking her shirt off.

"Oh la la" He whistled.

Olivia looked at him and smiled. She pulled her shirt on and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey Liv?" Jake lay in bed beside Olivia.

"Yeah?"

"Well I was thinking. I know it's soon but maybe you guys could come move in with me. No pressure but I think it would be great. For both of you."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah. It would be good. It's a big step but I think I can do it. WE can do it."

"I love you" Jake said and pulled her close.

"I love you too" Olivia snuggled close to Jake and they both fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**A/N: Okay only a few chapters are left. The end will be here soon! Thanks and Enjoy. **

* * *

3 Months later… 

Olivia woke up and went into the kitchen. She was making breakfast for Jake and Mickey. They both loved pancakes. She looked up when the front door opened and Mickey walked in.

"Hey. Where were you?" Olivia asked skeptically.

"Just out for a small walk. I went to the store. I bought…well…I didn't buy anything." Mickey started laughing and walked into the bathroom.

Olivia walked out to the front porch and took a big breath in. She smelled marijuana.

She went inside and found Jake standing in the kitchen.

"Jake. Mickey's high." Olivia stated.

Jake coughed on his orange juice. "What? Where is she?"

"Bathroom" Liv said.

At that moment Mickey opened the bathroom door and walked out into the kitchen. She stopped in front of the fridge and stared at it for 5 minutes and then smiled to herself. She turned around and saw Jake and Olivia. She blinked several times and smiled again.

"Can I make pancakes?" She asked.

"No" Jake said.

Mickey furrowed her brow and smiled.

"Whatever you say. I'm just going to get myself some juice" Mickey opened the fridge and scanned every inch of it.

Olivia looked at Jake who was shaking his head.

"Mickey. Go sit on the couch." Jake said.

"What? Why?"

"Well, you're stoned out of your mind and I don't want you doing anything stupid so I'm sending you to the couch. I'll be able to keep an eye on you if your there" He pointed to the couch to make his point.

"I'm thirsty" She said and looked at Olivia.

"Don't complain to me. I'm too pissed to talk to you right now." Olivia said and walked into her and Jakes bedroom.

"Sit!" Jake said and followed Olivia.

"Wow I think I just got the high knocked right outta me." Mickey said and then looked at her feet.

"Wait. Nope. Never mind." She smiled "I'm in so much shit" She shook her head and walked to the couch.

* * *

Olivia walked into the precinct flopped down in her chair. Elliot looked up at her.

"Tough morning?" He asked.

"You have no idea" She said and rubbed her temples.

John and Fin looked up. "Jake do something wrong?" John asked.

"If he did all you gotta do is say the word. We'll teach him a lesson." Fin said.

Elliot nodded. "Damn right we will"

Liv smiled and shook her head. "Jake didn't do anything. Mickey did"

"What'd she do?" Elliot asked.

"Got stoned this morning. I was in the kitchen and she just walks in from outside not caring if I found out or not." Liv frowned "Jakes at home with her know. He was pissed when I left"

"Bring her here tomorrow. I want to talk to her," John said.

"Me too" Fin nodded.

Elliot let out a sigh. "I never really was good at talking about things like this so I'll just stand in my "I'm pissed at you" position."

Olivia smiled. "What? It worked with all my kids," He said.

Just then Cragen came out of his office and held up a piece of paper. "We got a case."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**A/N: The end will be here soon! I'm thinking about two more chapters! Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

Mickey walked into the precinct with Olivia. Yesterday, after she came down from her high, Jake grounded her for a month and took her Ipod away. Olivia was still ignoring her unless she really had to talk to her. Mickey felt really bad now. 

She looked up at John, Fin, Cragen, and Elliot. They were all giving her the "you're in for it" look. She turned and looked at Olivia.

"You told them?"

"Yeah. They are your family too and they deserve to know. Oh yeah and they're pissed." Olivia went back to her computer screen.

Mickey gave everyone a small smile.

"Sooooooo? How was your weekend?" She asked.

Don got up and led her into his office. He closed the door behind them and sat down behind his desk. He just stared at her.

"Okay the silence is really starting to bug me!" She said and sat down.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked.

"Do I need a reason?"

"No but I know you have one. Lets hear it."

"He called me! Dammit! Lily did too. I just couldn't take it! He's in jail but is still haunting me. How the hell does that work? Answer that for me."

"Who called you? Your Dad? Who's Lily?"

"I lied"

"What? Okay you mind explaining this to me?"

When Mickey didn't answer he pushed her further.

"What did you lie about?"

"I told you he kept me in a small room the whole time. He didn't. For the first week or so he locked me in a freezer. I can't even go near our freezer now. I won't go near it. I won't even venture into the basement. It stares at me and everything comes rushing back. He beat the shit out of me and I did nothing. Then he shoved me in a freezer for days on end and used me. I'm worthless. He called me from jail. I don't know how but he did. When I answered the phone he kept telling me that I should be dead. I guess it's true because I feel like I'm dragging Liv down. She should marry Jake and have kids with him not be stuck with me." Mickey put her head in her hands and started sobbing.

"It was too much for me. I just needed a release. Pot always used to make me feel better and I just wanted to feel good again."

Don got up and went over to her. He embraced her in a hug.

"Who's Lily?"

"M-my s-sister. I met her w-when I was taken. S-she called me and y-yelled at me f-for being a n-n-nark. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shhhh…it's okay. Stay here. I'm going to get Olivia. Okay?"

"NO! Don't tell her. She'll think different of me." Don looked up when someone knocked on his door.

John poked his head in and saw Mickey trying to get rid of her tears. He immediately stepped in and closed the door.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Nothing John." Mickey said and walked out of the office and up to the roof.

Fin, Elliot, and Liv just watched her go with raised eyebrows.

John walked out after Don told him what had happened and went up to Olivia.

"I'd go talk to her if I were you. She needs you the most" John told her what Don told him.

Olivia nodded and went to the roof.

"Hey" She said when she walked up behind Mickey.

"Did he tell you?" She asked and sniffled.

"Yeah. He did. Why didn't you come talk to me?"

"And say what? "Hi Liv! I'm having a mental breakdown from being locked in a freezer!" It would have been weird."

The door to the roof opened and Fin walked out with his jacket and Olivia's. He gave Olivia her jacket and put his over Mickey's shoulders.

"I don't want you guys getting sick. Hospitals freak me out" He smiled and walked back downstairs.

Mickey slipped her arms into his jacket and laughed at how big it was on her. Liv smiled and hugged her.

"Sweetie, we all love you. Just come to one of us next time. Please? You know Jake and I couldn't be happier that you're with us."

Mickey nodded and swiped away at her tears. "It's been years since I cried" She said and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm going to take you home now. You want to get lunch first though?"

Mickey nodded and they made their way back downstairs.

* * *

Olivia and Jake were laying in bed kissing when Jake broke the kiss. 

"Liv?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you"

Olivia smiled "I love you too"

"Marry me?" Jake asked and rested his weight on his one elbow.

Liv's eyes went wide and she looked at him. "What?"

He leaned over and pulled a small velvet box from the nightstand.

"Mickey helped me pick it out. She said you would like it. Marry me?"

Olivia couldn't speak. She tried several times but her words got caught in her mouth.

"Jake I…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**A/N: This is the end. I'm already thinking of a sequel! Oh yay I can't wait to get it posted. Thanks to all of my great reviewers! You helped me lots! Thanks and Enjoy! **

* * *

"Jake I…" Olivia was smiling but she couldn't speak. She finally got the words out. 

"I love you! Yes!" She whispered.

Jake smiled and put the ring on her finger. He kissed her and she eagerly returned the passion.

Jake pulled her shirt off and started placing kisses along her neckline. She arched her back when her made his way down to her breasts.

She flipped him over and straddled him. They quickly disposed of each other's clothes. Jake slowly entered her and she moaned and bit her lip. He started at a slow pace and she matched each thrust. Jake leaned down a kissed her softly. They started to quicken and when each climax was reached they whispered each other's name.

Jake pulled Olivia close and whispered in her ear. "I love you with all of my heart"

She smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you too, fiancée"

They both smiled and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**The Wedding Day!**

They decided to have the wedding in a small church with not very many people there. Don walked Olivia down the aisle. He gave her a hug when they reached the alter. She smiled when she realized that he had tears in his eyes.

Beside Olivia was Mickey, Casey, Melinda, and Alex. They were wearing baby blue strapless dresses with little sequins across the top and bottom.

Jake didn't have any family so beside him was Elliot, Fin and John. They were all best friends now.

There weren't many guests. There was Huang, who brought a date, Elliot's kids, a few of Mickey's friends, some other detectives from different squads, some of the lab people, and a couple other of friends.

After saying their vows and 'I do's' they kissed. Everyone in the church started clapping. Everyone headed over to the reception.

Mickey had gotten changed into a pair of her black basketball shorts with one of Jake's black wife-beaters on. Everyone was having a good time.

Jake walked up to her and smiled. "That's my shirt," He stated.

"Damn really? Well I think it looks better on me than you. Sorry Jake but I'm going to have to steal it from you. For tonight at least"

She smiled and Jake laughed at her. Olivia came up behind him and smiled at Mickey.

"You got changed already?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. I couldn't dance in that dress. I almost fell twice. I almost punched some chick out for laughing at me." Mickey said.

Jake let out a long sigh.

"Kidding! I'm kidding. Relax. I wouldn't do that."

"Right. I bet you wouldn't" Olivia said with a skeptical look.

"Don't worry about me. You two go dance. I'm going to wander around for a while. See if there are any sexy guys here."

Jake pointed at her. "You can look but if you touch I'll have to beat his and your ass down. Got it?"

Mickey smiled. "Got it. I promise I'll be good." She got up and wandered off.

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around Jake's neck. "I'm going to have to watch her." Jake said.

Olivia gave him a quick kiss. "She'll be fine. I've got Elliot, Fin, and John on 24/7 watch now. C'mon, lets dance." She grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

* * *

Mickey was spinning on a barstool when John came up to her. 

"May I have this dance?" He asked her.

She looked behind her. "Me?" She questioned.

"No I'm talking to the bartender. Yeah you. It's not everyday I get to dance with someone as pretty as you."

"You talking to me or the bartender now?" Mickey asked with a smile.

John gave her one of his over the glasses looks.

"Fine. I didn't know you dance." Mickey said as they walked out onto the dance floor.

"Ahh, young one. There is a lot you do not know about the mysterious Munch." John said with a smile.

* * *

That night Mickey danced with John, Fin, Elliot, Don, Jake, Olivia, Casey, and Huang. 

Everyone laughed when she got Huang dancing to Black Eyed Peas 'Pump It'.

She was sitting on the same barstool as before when she realized something. This was her family. She looked at John and Olivia dancing and Elliot and Jake laughing. Fin was sitting with Don laughing at something. Huang was sitting with his date. Casey and Melinda were drunk and doubled over laughing while trying to dance.

She smiled to herself. Family is defined as 'a group of blood relatives, especially parents and their children' in the dictionary. She remembered looking that up once. Now she realized that it's not true. Family isn't always someone you're related to. It's someone who will do anything for you, someone that will still love you no matter what, who will be there for you when you need them. She smiled again. The people surrounding her right now are her family.

She looked over at Don who winked at her, Fin smiled, John waved, Elliot gave her a thumbs up. Jake came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him and Liv.

"I love you guys" She said and hugged them.

She went around the room and made sure that all of her family knew that she loved them and they let her know that they loved her too. But Mickey already knew that.


End file.
